Murder Mystery
by Mayari Kuha Mo
Summary: Another one of those 'who did it' stories. But when it comes down to flying spears, light sabers, exploding potions and killer Carvanhas, there's only one question: Who in the world did it?
1. The Ski Lodge of DOOM!

**Originally, I was gonna have you guys vote off who goes next, but I'm doing this instead. The first person to guess who's the murderer will have their OC as one of the main characters of my next fic! However, you can only choose once. If you choose a different one, it will stay to the first one you guessed. Here are the people here:**

**Ash, Brock, May, Misty, Drew, Harley, Paul, Dawn, Lucas, Brendan, Gary, Leaf, Anabel, Erlon/Mango (My OC), **

**

* * *

**

Snowpoint Ski Lodge, which has been abandoned for over twenty years, was considered to be haunted, after all the deaths years ago. Only a fool would be stupid enough to enter it's doors.

"Ash, I don't think this is a good idea."

That explains it.

"Well, we were invited here," Ash replied, taking out a piece of paper. "It says that there is competition here."

"I don't think so," Brock said as they approached the building. "This place looks abandoned."

Ash pushed on the door, which didn't budge an inch. "You can't pass through here," a voice said.

A figure stepped out. "You were invited here too?" the figure asked. Ash couldn't see his face because it was covered by a hood. "The entrance is this way." The figure walked toward the back of the building, while Ash, Brock, and Dawn followed.

* * *

Once they were inside, the figure introduced himself as Erlon. "I'm from Aliminos City, in Bani," he said. Ash looked confused. He never even heard of Bani. "It's east of Hoenn," Erlon explained.

"Oh! I heard of that place!" Dawn said, taking out something from her bag. It was a small flyer. "They're famous for the large canyon in the middle of the island, where the Grand Festival and the Bagiuo Conference held," she said. "I want to go there!"

"I heard they have the youngest champion in history," Brock added.

Erlon nodded. "Well... To be honest, Jeselli sort of annoys me," he said. Everyone stared at him. "Long story..."

* * *

**And so, the story begins. R&R!**


	2. Harley Surprise

**And... I'm back. That was really fast. On to the story!**

**

* * *

**

When the got to the main hall, Ash, Dawn and Brock saw several familiar faces.

"Ash! Brock!"

"Misty!"

"Hey, Ash!"

"...Gary..."

"You know, this time I'm gonna beat you, Ashy-boy," Gary said, glaring at Ash.

Ash pouted. "Stop calling me that!" he yelled.

"Here we go again," Misty sighed.

"Ash? Brock? What are you doing here?" The two turned around to see May, Drew, and Harley.

"What do you mean?" Brock asked, confused. "They said there was a competition here."

"No there isn't," Drew said, taking out a letter. "It says that there will be a meeting here. Only Top Coordinators are invited."

Erlon crossed his arms. "It might be both," he said, taking out his invitation. "What's the date of the meeting?"

"Tomorrow."

"Same with the competition... That's weird."

////\\\\ Later ////\\\\

It seemed as if all who were invited were already here. To Ash's surprise, Anabel and Paul were invited. One of Gary's friends, Leaf, came as well. May's neighbor, Brendan, was also invited. And of course, the grandson of Professor Rowan, Lucas, came.

Almost everyone was in the dining hall. Everyone except for Harley. They found out what happen to him the hard way.

"I am not eating THAT!"

The guests were more than surprised when they found out Harley's head was dinner. Everyone glared at Brock. "I didn't cook him!" he claimed. "I just took the platter on the counter! I didn't know his head was in there!"

Leaf excused herself from the table, and tried to open the front doors. When she did, she had to close them quickly. They were snowed in.

////\\\\ The next day ////\\\\

The guests became suspicious of each other. Not from the 'Harley Surprise' yesterday, but when their Pokemon seemingly disappeared.

Leaf was busy washing dishes. "Hey, Leaf!" She turned around to see May. "Do you need some help?"

"Yeah, thanks," she replied. While they were working, May turned up an interesting conversation.

"Did you notice how Paul acted when he saw Harley's head?"

"What do you mean?" Leaf didn't really pay much attention to how everyone else acted.

"He was all shifty-eyed," May replied. "I think he might of put the platter on the counter."

Leaf remained silent. She didn't want the thought of a murderer in her head.

* * *

**Now, this will be confusing. Especially when we get halfway into the story. R&R!**


	3. Detau?

May should of kept her ideas to herself. Maybe she should just keep her big mouth SHUT.

May was the next victim. Leaf was the first person to find her in the main hall. Apparently, May had marks on her neck, which came to the conclusion that she was choked. Gary drew the chalk outline around the corpse, and Drew removed the body.

Tut, tut.

Leaf looked around. She swore she heard something. Was it... The ghost of May? _Nah, don't be silly_, she thought. But it was something.

After being slapped back into reality (by Misty), Leaf decided to explore the building. She found a large pool, which Brendan called 'The Death Pool' because the water is a reddish color. "I am not swimming there," she muttered, walking past the pool.

Her next stop was the library. She grabbed a book from the shelf. It was a journal. In fact, the entire bottom shelf was filled with journals. However, the majority of the journals were written in a different language.

So far, the only word she could read was 'Pokemon'. Every time she found that, a certain word appears somewhere on the same page. Detau. Detau? What in the world does Detau mean?

Leaf kept that journal with her, and walked deeper into the building. She found Erlon trying to bust open a door. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Apparently, this is the only door I can't open," he said, pulling on the door. Leaf told him to rest, and she _pushed _on the door, which opened. Erlon stared. "I knew that..."

"Suuuuuure..." Leaf walked into the large room. Well, it wasn't really a room. It was on a large cliff. Leaf had to be careful, or she would fall off the edge.

It was filled with high-tech lab equipment. There was also a large computer screen. Erlon kicked it, and the screen flickered to life. A picture of a strange Pokemon appeared. It was a large, skeletal bird with devil horns and tail. Leaf heard Erlon mutter something. "Detau..."

"What's a 'Detau'?" Leaf asked, remembering the word in the journal. Erlon blinked for a while, then ran out of the lab without a word.

Apparently, he dropped his Pokedex. As Leaf flipped through all the entries, she saw the word 'Detau' again. However, the entry was blank. It was the only one that was.

* * *

**So, May died, Leaf found a special word, and Erlon's weird. This story will be focused more on Leaf. Why Leaf? Because she's awesome.**


	4. Who is the Great Murderer?

Oh... So that's why it's called the Death Pool...

Everyone was shocked to find Brendan's skeleton in 'The Death Pool'. Dawn screamed, Misty fainted, and Ash pondered on how to draw chalk around a floating skeleton.

Lucas moved closer to the pool, and was startled to find Carvanha in the red water. The Carvanha were too full to notice him, so he quickly grabbed the skeleton and pulled it out of the water. Apparently, only the top half came out. Leaf made a pukey face. Drew actually threw up.

////\\\\ Later ////\\\\

After getting the Carvanha out of the pool, they were finally able to get the rest of the skeleton. A hand-written note was attached to one of the bones. Brock read it out loud.

"BWAHAHA! Yes, it is I, the great murderer! Anyone who tries to find out my identity will be the next victim! And, the funny part is, I'm gonna let one of you live! At least, for now..."

"..."

"Whoever this guy is, he's a wacko," Leaf said, crossing her arms.

Erlon grabbed the note, and ran to the lab in the basement. Drew, Gary, and Leaf followed. Everyone else headed to the kitchen for dinner.

////\\\\ Basement ////\\\\

"What are you doing?" Drew asked, staring at the computer screen.

Erlon didn't even blink. "Ya know, that handwriting analysis stuff," he responded. "The faster we find who the murderer is, the faster we can stop him."

Gary pouted. "Didn't you read that note?" he asked. "He said that if we even try to find out who he is, we'll be dead."

"I doubt it." Erlon picked up the note. "He's probably just saying that so we don't look for him."

Anabel popped up. "You guys might want to get dinner before Ash eats everything," she said. Gary and Drew followed her out. Erlon turned to leave, but was stopped by Leaf.

"I have a question," she said, taking out the journal from a few days ago. "Can you read this?"

Erlon took the journal from her hand and opened it. "This is in Banian... I can try to translate it," he said, flipping through the journal. "It says something about Bani legends, but that's all I can read right now." He gave the journal back to Leaf, and left for dinner.

* * *

**So Brendan was eaten by Carvanhas. How delightful.**


	5. They stare into your SOUL!

"Hey Erlon." Erlon turned around to see Leaf and Dawn. The two girls had to walk carefully on the cliff since it was starting to crumble.

"You've been here all night," Dawn said. "Did you find something?"

Erlon stared at the screen. "Well, there is something you should see here." Leaf leaned closer to the screen to see a strand of purple hair.

And then they heard a scream.

The two turned around, but Dawn was no where to be seen. Leaf ran to where she fell.

...

...

...

...

...

"...That's a tall cliff..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Is there even a bottom to this thing?"

...

...

...

SPLAT.

Erlon blinked. "Dang. That's deep."

He turned back to the computer, but the screen was blank. All the files were erased.

////\\\\ Library ////\\\\

Leaf felt as if she was being watched. Mostly because someone put up a strange, bird-shaped statue in the library. The statue had emerald eyes, but they looked as if they were staring into your soul.

She bumped right into Paul. He glared at her. "Stupid girl..."

Leaf had an idea on who was the murderer.

* * *

**Hehehe... The next chapter will be really confusing... There's a big clue here, but it's not what you think... What's a mystery without a few red herrings?**


	6. Extra Chapter 1

**I decided to do extra chapters. I just wanted to take a break from all the suspense.**

**Note: This chapter has no relation to the plot. I just wanted to give you guys a good laugh.**

**

* * *

**

Ash ran down the stairs, waving a piece of paper in his hand. "Guys! Look what I found!"

Leaf took the paper from his hand, which was revealed to be a scratchcard. "It's new," she said, looking at the expiration date. "It expires in a few days."

Anabel looked at Ash. "Well? Are you gonna scratch it or what?" She gave him a small coin.

"I probably won't get more than 100 Poke," Ash said staring at the coin.

Gary smirked. "Wanna bet? Loser has to run around the main hall naked."

Ash nodded. "Deal." He rubbed the coin on the card.

Zero... Zero... Zero... Zero... Zero... Zero.... Zero....

Five.

Ash stared at the card. "W-what? I won 500 Poke?" Gary laughed.

"And since you said that you won't get more than 100 Poke, I guess that means I win the bet." Everyone in the area laughed. Ash turned a bright shade of red.

* * *

**-laughs- Yeah, this happened in real life. But the naked part didn't happen. Yet...**


	7. It's not over

COULD IT BE?! IS PAUL REALLY THE MURDERER?!

Ahem. If you haven't guessed yet, the purple-haired dude was accused of being the murderer.

Everyone was surprised when they found Brock in the library, at the end of a spear. And who was hold- Nevermind, you already know.

Gary and Erlon grabbed Paul and managed to gag and tie him to a chair. The surviving guests agreed to take shifts watching him, two at a time.

////\\\\ Later ////\\\\

Erlon sighed. "Finally! It's over!" he exclaimed, looking at the tied-up Paul.

"I wished we would of caught him sooner," Gary said, "Before everyone else died." He flicked Paul in the forehead, which caused the latter to scowl. "Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom, do you mind?"

"Go ahead." Erlon took a book from one of shelves and started reading.

////\\\\ Kitchen ////\\\\

Ash scowled. "Without Brock, who's gonna cook?" He picked up a cookbook.

Misty took the book from him. "Let me handle this."

Leaf sighed. "Something in my gut tells me to skip dinner for once..."

* * *

**It's not over...**


	8. It CERTAINTLY isn't over

**Sorry for almost forgetting this! I was busy… -shifty eyes-**

* * *

CRASH.

Okay, so maybe Paul _wasn't _the murderer… Sorry, dude.

Gary got a big surprise when he came back from the bathroom. He found Paul under a life-sized Blastoise-shaped boulder, with Erlon right behind it, still alive.

When everyone gathered at the scene a few minutes later, Leaf _swore_ she heard someone mutter, "Darn it. I missed."

"CAN SOMEONE HELP ME OUT OF HERE?! PLEASE?!" The boulder started shaking, with Erlon still behind it.

////\\\\ Later ////\\\\

Drew sighed. "Wow, it took about six of us to move that thing!"

Erlon nodded. He had a few bruises now, after he was almost squished by the boulder. "At least I'm out of there."

"Erlon, did you see the murderer's face?"

He shook his head. "No. But I think the shape of the boulder might have something to with him."

Drew raised an eyebrow. "You mean a Blastoise might have something to do with him?"

"What's a Blastoise?" Erlon knew he asked a stupid question when Drew glared at him. "What? We don't have that Pokemon in Bani."

Two specters floated in the room. One looked like Paul, while the other was bird-shaped. The two boys saw this, and ran out of the room, screaming something about ghosts.

////\\\\ Dinner ////\\\\

Everyone stared at the meal Misty and Ash created. It actually looked really good.

It went down Lucas's throat… And up the same way.

* * *

**I am really disappointed at you guys. No one guessed who the murderer is correctly! Next chapter will be Extra Chapter 2.**


	9. Extra Chapter 2

**This is actually Mayari's friend, Ade typing. (With Mayari's permission, of course.) This my first attempt at FF, so have mercy on thee.**

* * *

**Breakfast**

"So… What are we eating?" The remaining guests sat at the table except for Ash and Anabel, who prepared the meal. Lucas was still sick after he threw up last night's dinner.

Anabel took out a large platter and removed the lid. Inside was a stack of waffles. Erlon started munching on them, and the most unexpected thing happened… He breathed fire.

"I think we added too much Tamato Berry juice…"

Erlon glared at them. "Ya think?"

**Lunch**

This time, Gary and Leaf prepared the meal. It was barbecue steak. Well, at least it looked like a steak…

BOOM.

"What did you-?"

"See? I told you that bottle was exploding sauce!"

**Dinner**

Drew walked past the dining room. "I'm not even gonna bother…"

Inside, Erlon removed the lid of the platter. Bad idea. Apparently, someone switched their meal with a live Carvanha, which latched onto Erlon's leg.

"GET IT OFF!"

"No way! I like dinner with a show!"

* * *

**Fin.**


	10. The Journal

Wow, they should call this the die-brary...

Erlon was the next victim. (See? I told you it wasn't him!) Well kiddies, this is a lesson you all should know: Never drink strange potions. They may do wonders to your skin, but they kill you right after that.

Something beeped in Leaf's bag. Apparently, it was Erlon's old Pokedex.

_DETAU, the Death POKEMON. It was once DARKRAI's rival to become the ruler of darkness. When it lost, it became the embodiment of death instead._

Leaf looked around the library, but saw nothing of interest. She then saw the bird-shaped statue. Instead of emeralds, the eyes were made of rainbow-colored stones. The statue itself was now green.

She studied the colors in the eyes, until a Rattata popped out from behind the statue. She shooed the poor critter away, and looked behind the statue. There was a journal. Apparently, it was in English.

_July 19, 1989_

_We were surprised finding the skeletal Pokémon. According the Prof. Tai, the Banians called it 'Detau'. Detau was so small, I couldn't believe it was a Pokémon of legend. It took a liking to Meg, as it flew straight to her arms. It must feel strange hugging bones._

_July 27, 1989_

_Strange things happened ever since we found Detau. First, we were snowed in, even though it was summer and there aren't many blizzards here up north. Second, the pool became a bloody red color. Third, my daughter, Meg, was found dead in the main hall. It looked just as if she fell down the stairs, but I don't think that's the case._

_August 20, 1989_

_It's been a long time since I last wrote, but after the majority of the team disappeared, I was too busy. The floor of the Underground Lab collapsed, leaving a tall cliff. It's only me, Prof. Tai, and Detau left._

_August 21, 1989_

_-those coins I found a couple months ago…_

That was the very last entry. Apparently, the majority of it was smudged. Leaf flipped through the journal, hoping to see who wrote in it.

_Property of Sharon Fernandez_

She smiled and put the journal in her bag. She then wondered where Sharon put those coins.

* * *

***slams head* I finally got the journals to make sense. Oh, if you want, you can choose who dies next. It's hard deciding who should.**


	11. Hallow's Eve

She couldn't believe it. It was Halloween, and they were still snowed in.

Leaf spent most of her time reading Sharon's diary. Some parts were soaked and unreadable, but she didn't want to go to the lab and try to scan it or something. Mostly due to the fact that Erlon spent all his time there. She found some useful entries:

_May 22, 1989_

_Prof. Tai decided to gather a team of researchers after hearing about the strange Pokémon near Snowpoint Ski Lodge. He said that it might have something to do with the legendary Pokémon Apolaki, since it was almost a solar eclipse. I wanted to bring Meg, since she would probably never know what snow was unless I bring her. Tai accepted._

_June 1, 1989_

_We finally arrived at the lodge. Pretty cozy place, to be honest. It even has an underground lab, but the floor was actually a cliff. Meg spends so much time outside, I think she's going to get hypothermia. Right in my room I found three coins. One was gold with an orange sun, one was silver with a blue moon, and one was bronze with a black star. They kind of remind me of the legendary Pokémon of Bani, Apolaki, Mayari, and Tala respectably. I wonder if they have anything to do with the strange Pokémon._

Leaf pondered on where she would find the coins. She managed to get somewhere she never went to before: the attic.

It wasn't as scary as she thought. In fact, in was brighter than the main lobby. She found a record player, a snowboard, and a small doll.

She picked up the doll. She saw on the back of it two initials, MF. MF? Meg Fernandez?

She dismissed the thought and kicked the record player. No respond. She then noticed a note on the back of it, in the same writing of the journal:

_They are where they belong._

Leaf stared at the note, that is, until she heard a scream.

////\\\\ Kitchen ////\\\\

Leaf rushed to the kitchen as quickly as possible. She was surprised at the sight.

Misty was on the floor, still alive, but unconscious. However, Lucas was in a giant jar of jelly, staring into space. Which is strange, as his eyes were floating around in the jar. Leaf puked at the sight.

Drew, Ash, Gary, and Anabel stood at the door, amazed. "The murders are getting more brutal."

* * *

**Six. More. Chapters. *slams head after every word* I will probably update every three days or so from now on because a week takes forever.**


	12. The End of Leaf?

AAHHHH! MAN-EATING CARNIVINES ARE ATTACKING! Take that, Rose-boy.

Eh, you can pretty much tell what happened. Yup, Drew was eaten by man-eating Carnivines. And you thought James' Carnivine was bad...

Gary was the first to be at the scene. Apparently, Drew's legs were practically hanging out of the Carnivine's mouth. They decided to lock up the Carnivine where it was found, Drew's guest room. No one's going there for a while.

////\\\\ Later ////\\\\

Leaf was walking by the pool when she saw it. It was a bright silver coin with a crescent moon design on it. The moon design was made of sapphires. She reached into the water and pulled it out.

When she put the coin into the light, it made a silver colored shadow, in the shape of (guess what) a crescent moon. She was thinking in the bounds of "To the lab!" but decided not to. Instead, she went upstairs to the attic.

////\\\\ Attic ////\\\\

She looked around. The snowboard and the record player was gone, but the doll was still there.

Leaf picked up the doll. Bad idea. From the doll, a Gastly came out and scared the daylights out of Leaf. She took out the coin, which casted it's shadow on the Gastly. Within seconds, the Gastly was gone.

The room was cold and quiet. Leaf looked around, and noticed an open window. She looked out from it, but she noticed a figure right below the window.

It was Misty.

She squinted, trying to see her better. Misty was covered by snow, and the snowboard was right next to her. She froze to death.

A figure appeared behind Leaf, unnoticed. It ran toward her, and looked as if it was going to push her out the window. However, it didn't even touch her. Instead, it took out a Pokeball, and a Haunter appeared.

The Haunter used Hypnosis, and Leaf was asleep in no time...

* * *

**Dun dun dun...**


	13. Dun dun dun

_Wake up._

Leaf stared through the darkness, trying to find the source of the voice.

_If you want to save them, wake up._

"Who are you?" Leaf asked. She saw a pair of ice-blue eyes. She realized what she was in. A nightmare.

The blue-eyed figure came closer to her. _If you can wake up, you will find what you need._

Leaf closed her eyes, hoping to wake up. She opened her eyes and... She was still in the nightmare. Oh boy.

////\\\\ Kitchen ////\\\\

Anabel was next. Unapparently for her, she was stabbed to her death.

Ash looked around. "Have you seen Misty and Leaf?"

Gary replied with a shake of his head. "Last time a saw Leaf, she was in the attic," he said. "Misty... No clue."

"This building has an attic?"

////\\\\ Attic ////\\\\

Leaf was struggling in her sleep, but she just couldn't wake up. That is, until...

"Leaf!"

Leaf's eyes opened, as if it was her instinct. The two boys helped her up. Gary picked up something peculiar that was next to Leaf. A dagger. Even more peculiar, Leaf happened to be right next to the window that Misty fell from. He stared at her.

"Leaf... You're the murderer?!"

Leaf was flabbergasted. Gary-_Gary _excused her as the murderer?! "Not true!" she yelled, just before running down the stairs.

////\\\\////\\\\

Leaf made it to the main hall. She jumped from the stairs and landed with a _thump_. The vibration she created caused a chandelier to drop. How ironic.

She walked to the dropped chandelier. At the site, she found another coin. It was bronze with an obsidian star. Other than design, it was a lot like the coin she found earlier.

A voice echoed in her head. _Just one more..._

Gary and Ash appeaered behind her and tied her up. Leaf was at her boiling point. "I told you, I AM NOT THE MURDERER!"

"Can't take any chances," Gary muttered.

////\\\\ Later ////\\\\

"You _know _I'm not the murderer," Leaf said to her guard, Gary.

Gary frowned. "I told you earlier, we can't take any chances."

"Ya know, if I _was _the murderer, which I'm not," she said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I would run away from the crime scene."

"Just be glad," Gary smirked, _"He _decided to let you live._"_

Leaf was wide-eyed. "Gary... Who are you talking about?"

_

* * *

_

**Almost finished! Once the next chapter comes out, check out my homepage and it will list the clues and red-herrings in this story.**


	14. Pikapi?

A scream filled the air. It was from the basement.

Gary grunted. "Looks like he's out now..."

"Who are you talking about?!" Leaf was fuming. "You better tell me, who is he?"

"You'll see."

////\\\\ Library ////\\\\

The bird-shaped statue was cracking. It broke into small pieces, and what appeared to be a bird skeleton came out. Gary grinned, holding the still tied-up Leaf.

Leaf noticed that the skeleton was wearing an amulet. Well, actually, a rusty coin. "Sure wish I had Venusaur right now," she muttered.

"DETAU!" The skeleton (AKA Detau) flew toward Leaf and Gary. It grabbed Leaf's bag with it's beak, and took out the coins from earlier. The second Detau touched them, they rusted away into dust. He grinned, feeling accomplished.

"Those aren't the real coins..." Leaf looked around, trying to see who said that. Glares from Detau and Gary made her think it was her.

_What was that?! _The Detau glared at Leaf, which is strange, as bird skeletons have no eyes. Gary was in a trance.

"Those aren't the real coins," Leaf said again. "The real coins are still in Bani."

Detau was... surprised. He no-eye glared at Leaf again. _I'll see you... soon. _He teleported away.

Gary shook his head, and opened his eyes wide. "Leaf..." he looked at her, "What happened? Why are you tied up?"

Leaf smiled. "I'll tell you. Just get me out of these ropes."

////\\\\ Later ////\\\\

"So that all happened?" Gary asked, amazed at Leaf's story.

Leaf nodded. "Yup. And if you think about it, it's all your fault." She laughed at her own joke.

"So..." Gary started, ignoring the joke, "What now?"

Leaf quickly stopped laughing. "I guess we find the Pokemon first, then go to this Bani place-"

"Saur!"

"Blastoise!"

"Pika!"

"Looks like we check the first one off our list," Leaf said as they were approached by the herd of Pokemon.

Pikachu looked at Gary. "Pikapi?"

Gary sighed. "Ash is... not here. Sorry, Pikachu."

* * *

**Next chapter is the epilogue. I know, not-so-exciting encounter with Detau. Don't kill me! (Or stop giving me cookies!)**


End file.
